


Last Leonin: The Beginning of a Chapter

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: Last Leonin [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Character Death, Character Development, Demonic Possession, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: When the demons ambushed his village, Harith had no other choice but to fight. With his premature magic, Harith protected the village from the Abyssal demons but each summoning of his power only weakened him. The demons' attack never cease yet Harith felt like his soul was being ripped out. Luckily for him, the demon hunter Alucard slaughtered the demons forcing them to retreat. Alucard took Harith back to the Empire, as he was the only Leonin who survived the massacre.Harith was put under the guidance of Alucard for his training. The Leonin did not rest in his determination to be the strongest mage in the Empire. Losing his home gave birth to a new purpose - protecting the innocent from evil.Though, will his training prepare Harith to face what the Fates has in store for him up ahead?**CHAPTER UPDATES EVERY WEEKEND**
Series: Last Leonin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's Ash a.k.a Bleu Wolfe. 
> 
> After many delays and painful writer's block, it has come. The big MLBB novel project of mine. I've always been invested in MLBB's lore for their characters and I thought, maybe try to take my spin on their story. I don't plan to do all characters of course. I plan to have this into a series, meaning once this "book" is done, there will be another to continue the story with a different adventure. I decided to make Harith as the main protagonist because...why not???
> 
> This idea has been in my head for many years tbh. I never thought it could be manifested into this. I can only pray that this will be finished and not just another WIP to be abandoned (cries). 
> 
> Also a big reminder, this story was planned before Moonton's Project Next. In other words, the changes that happened after Project Next is not implemented in Last Leonin. You can say what you want but I'm not a fan of what Moonton has done to the characters' lore. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy this story and never forget to leave kudos and comment *throws cookies to you*

“Harith! Harith!”

“Grandpa!” Harith exclaimed as he leaped off a branch. The explosions from the back shook the ground, knocking the running Harith off balance. The Leonin fell to the ground with a grunt. Pain flashed from his knee that made him looked down. He saw droplets of blood leaking from a thin scratch. Tears started to form in his eyes but Harith wiped them before they could fall.

He can’t stop now. He must get to Grandpa right now!

Heart wrenching howls broke through the blast. Harith’s magic gathered into twin light orbs that illuminated his way. Dark silhouettes moved within the thick smoke that burned Harith’s lungs whenever he breathed. Light blue aura absorbed into Harith creating a surge of energy that propelled the Leonin further into the smoke and farther from his enemies. The enemies’ claws grasped on air as Harith dashed out of the way. A large, twisting tree appeared slowly grew into his view prompting a big smile and wide eyes from the little magic user.

A crowd of arthropod demons gathered at the door. Their claws scratched on the door in an attempt to break in. Harith saw a fading spell rune on the door that flashed bright at every hit from the demons. The twin light orbs Harith already summoned flew towards the crowd. The first demon that got hit shrieked in pain as the light burnt the dark particles inside their veins. The dying monster alerted its brethren and the arthropods hissed at the lone Leonin standing behind them with more than two light orbs surrounding him.

“Go back to Hell, Demons!” Harith screamed as he threw all light orbs at the demons. The bombardment of magic orbs took down the demons one after another until there was nothing but a pool of obsidian liquid that smelled of tar and feces.

Harith placed his hands on the sealed door. The magic responded. It pulsed softly against his palm and Harith closed his eyes. His hands glowed and the runes dissipate from the door, unlocking it. The Leonin smiled in relief before bursting through the door.

Dust and ash greeted him when he got inside. Harith coughed and wheezed through the smoke. Enhancing his vision with magic, Harith looked around the living room for any sign of an elder Leonin.

“Grandpa!” He called out in the dark. “Grandpa where are you?”

Harith’s ears moved around at every little noise. He hoped among those noises were his Grandpa’s. Then, among the explosions and high pitched howling, Harith heard a low moaning of pain.

“Grandpa!”

“Harith…”

A dwarf Leonin lied sprawled on the ground by the couch. Blood flowed from one corner of his mouth. His chest rose slowly with each heavy breath he took. Harith ran to the elder Leonin’s side, helping him to sit up. Grandpa’s body convulsed with each cough.

“Harith…” He rasped. “...is that you?”

“Yes, Grandpa,” Harith threw one of Grandpa’s arms over his shoulders and they both stood up on shaking legs.

The two Leonins staggered out of their old home. Harith generated a shield to protect them both from the flying debris and hot ash. He blasted away a demon that leaped at their way. The demon’s cries got the attention of other monsters. They roared and headed for the remaining Leonins, claws outstretched and saliva dripping from their hungry jaws.

Harith hissed and his tail flicked in distress. He turned his head to Grandpa and the old Leonin nodded, understanding their silent exchange of words. Harith placed Grandpa on the ground. “Sorry Grandpa. I had to clear the way.”

“Harith, be careful.”

But Harith had already launched himself to a giant lizard with three horns. Two light orbs cut through the air before exploding on the monster. The beast fell and another, bigger monster leaped at Harith. With a battle cry, Harith threw his magic orbs one after another.

A series of magic power bursting followed by a banshee-like shriek broke to the heavens. Harith gasped for breath after each summon. His vision was blurry and he was seeing doubles. Lightheadedness made him stumble after every shot. The polluted air that he breathed was not helping. 

His magic power was depleting faster than Harith expected. It explains the fatigue he felt.

“Harith!” Grandpa called out. “Harith fall back! There’s too many of them.”

“No!” Harith jumped away from a lashing claw. “I’m not giving up!”

Grandpa even summoned a stream of magic from the ground to destroy a creeping demon from behind. “Harith, we’re outnumbered!”

Harith launched himself to a demon, grabbing its horns and used his magic to enhance his punches to its head. The disoriented demon was steered to stab into the one beside it with the sharp horns. Harith jumped off the monster and ran for the old Leonin.

“Come on Grandpa!” Harith carried his on his shoulder. “We gotta fight them! Let’s show these things what we’re made off”

Grandpa shook his hand and his hand clutched tight on Harith’s shirt. “No, listen to me Harith. I may not be able to live long.”

Harith gritted his teeth. “Don’t say that. We can win this. We’re the Leonins!” He adjusted Grandpa’s arm on his shoulder. “They’re nothing against us.”

Harith gasped and looked in disbelief when Grandpa pushed himself away from him. The young Leonin cradled his elder on his lap, stroking away the ash from his face. His heart tightened and tears started to pool in his eyes.

“Harith,” Grandpa’s breath shortened. “You need to leave me and get help.”

“No-”

“There is a kingdom nearby, the Moniyan. Go to the Royal City. Only they can help us.”

Harith shook his head. Tears were flowing down his eyes. When he spoke, his voice broke. “Grandpa, I’m not leaving. If death is our destiny, we’ll die together.”

Grandpa placed a gentle hand, cradling Harith’s cheek. “We are the Leonins. We are creatures that rejoice in the light and peace. Among us, there are those who possess magic power to seal darkness from bringing chaos. You and me are the last remaining Leonins. If we both die, then our legacy ends. Our entire nation will fall into extinction.”

“But...but…”

Harith looked down, ears flat on his head. His fingers clenched into tight fists on their clothes. Grandpa was right. If he indeed died, Harith will be the last Leonin to survive.

“Grandpa…” The Leonin sobbed. He pulled the elder close for their final embrace. “Grandpa, I love you. Thank you for raising me.”

Grandpa lifted a shaky hand to pat Harith’s back. He too let a few tears shed. Death has always been a sorrowful farewell. He witnessed many passings of fellow friends and family, but when your own time comes. The old Leonin looked at the sobbing youngster in front of him.

Harith felt life leave his body as Grandpa slowly went limp in his arms. The smile on his lips was the last thing he saw when he cradled the lifeless body. Harith’s mind was completely blank. The advancing monsters around them moved slowly as if their sense of time was frozen. His heart no longer pounded in his chest.

Grandpa...his caretaker. His soul…

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

A burst of light exploded in the middle of the Leonin village. They came from the concentrated power within Harith. The brilliance was so great that the demons burned into ashes and the wind blew their remains away. Harith sobbed in the dead Leonin’s chest, shoulder shaking with each misery.

Another group of demons appeared. Far larger and stronger than the ones destroyed by Harith. They carried large spiked clubs and hatchets. They looked around at their fallen comrades, hissing and growling. Beady eyes fixed on the distracted Harith. One of them raised their weapon high above its head and brought it down towards the crying Leonin.

Before the weapon could crush Harith, a blade slashed through the monster’s arm. The beast screeched as it stepped back. Cradling the bleeding stump, the monster looked at the perpetrator only to have its head sliced in half. One half fell into a disgusting pile of soft flesh, the beast staggered before falling back on the ground. Its brethren had little time to react and had themselves following the same fate.

A figure in blue jerked his arm, flinging away the blood from his blade. Stormy blue eyes gazed down at the Leonin who stared at him. Harith shivered as his eyes held fear and anxiety. He looked down at the glint on his chest and realisation dawned upon him. Wide eyes looked back up at the man.

Harith tried to stand up but his legs weakened and he dropped to his knees. His lips moved but whatever he tried to say came out unintengibble. Dark spots appeared in his vision as fatigue slowly took over his body.

Before he fainted, Harith managed out a word. “Mo...Moniyan…”

******

When he slowly came to reality, the first thing he felt was a pounding headache that threatened to explode like a time bomb. There were voices talking but he could not pick up on what they were saying. It’s almost as if his ears were stuffed with cotton. Life slowly returned to his body and Harith tried moving his fingers. They were shaking, but he could move them nonetheless.

“Are you sure you can handle this?”

Harith’s ears twitched at the guttural voice. Another disembodied voice spoke but Harith could not hear clearly what they said except, “...you remember my mother, don’t you?”

As soon as it was said, the Leonin felt the atmosphere go heavy. It was cold and unpleasant. It makes those who are in wherever he is to leave immediately. Harith’s eyes were tempted to open and see but he squeezed them shut. The mood in this room screams danger and malice. He had to get away.

The guttural voice from earlier sighed. “Very well. He is under your mentorship. Must I warn you that he is of a race isolated from human contact-”

“Nothing that I can’t handle,” Harith flinched at the cold, firm tone. “Now would you please?”

The other voice did not respond. There was a brief of silence before Harith heard heavy footsteps and clinking of metal sounding further and further. Another set of footsteps caught his attention. It was heavy like the sound boots would make and they were getting louder...and closer…

Harith heard leather rubbing and squeaking to his right. The Leonin kept his eyes closed and listened to the voice sighing. He could sense something negative coming from whoever or whatever is beside him right now. It was cold and there was malice. Not to mention the heat of anger burning against him. Harith could only ask for this mystery figure to just leave right now.

“Of all the kingdoms and allies of the Moniyan, why did the Abyss choose to attack the Leonins?” The voice mumbled in a curious tone. Harith’s heart cracked at the statement.

Those demons that attacked them. They were from the Abyss? Harith heard of them before, Grandpa always told him about it. The Abyss is home to many gruesome and cruel monsters who only crave to see the world in chaos. Their king was known to none and he never made himself present even to his own subject. Those who fell to the dark recalled that a disembodied spoke to them, promising them to grant any wish the heart desires in exchange for a task he made them do.

Alas, a demon’s word is never to be trusted.

Many Leonins have fallen to the darkness, manipulated with false rewards of power and wealth. Harith had seen them with his own eyes. He noticed the sadness and troubled look in Grandpa’s eyes whenever a Leonin went missing. As the head of the Leonin village, nothing hurts him more than seeing his children fall to the darkness one by one.

Were they targeted because of their ability?

“I know you’re not asleep,” The voice startled him but Harith managed not to show any signs of it. “Might a well wake up. We have a lot to talk about.”

It was the same voice from earlier but Harith felt no negativity in them. It was warmer now. It felt so more soothing than intimidating like it was before. The voice beckoned him to wake up, like an invisible hand reaching out for Harith to accept it.

When Harith opened his eyes, the blinding light forced him to quickly close it again. The pounding headache he felt earlier got worse thanks to that. Harith raised one arm to shield his eyes from the light and slowly opened them again. It was dimmer now and the light was not as fearsome as it was before.

Once his eyes fully adjusted to the lights, Harith lowered his arm. He looked to his left, unsure if he was ready to face the owner of the voice he kept hearing. From here, Harith tried to make out the location he is currently in.

The first thing he saw was a small, pale blue vase with a single violet flower sitting on top of a bedside table. A thin, brown lamp stood beside it, the bulb lacking any life. A person dressed in white robe walked past him, carrying a woven box of bottles. Colourful liquids sloshed inside as she placed the box on a table. Harith’s nose twitched and he noticed how the room had a distinct smell of pine and a hint of lemon.

Harith’s ears caught the rubbing leather sound again and a grunt coming from behind. They walked around his bed until Harith saw a figure on the corner of his eyes. It was blue until the figure fully appeared in his line of vision. His (Harith assumed them as he) back was turned to him, so Harith was looking at the blue coat talking to the woman who carried in the box of bottled colourful liquids. The high collar covered his face but Harith saw those stormy blue eyes.

He saw them before.

The memory came in like a tsunami - the fire, the monster and Grandpa dying in his arms. There was something huge coming at their way, Harith remembered how the earth shook. Then the earthquake stopped and Harith heard the slashing of a blade.

“It was you…”

The man turned to the hoarse voice. Seeing his face uncovered from the coat collar, it was true. “You’re the one...the demons…”

Harith gasped as the man suddenly appeared in front of him, one hand so gentle on his chest. He pushed him down to lie back on the bed.

“Shhh…” He hushed. “You need to rest. The healers will take care of you. Save your energy. We’ll talk when you’re fully recovered.”

Harith frowned. The pressure on his chest left as the man lifted his hand away. A green haired woman walked forward with medical tools in a small box. She held up a cylindrical illuminating object. Harith’s eyes hurt from the blinding light but thankfully it was for a brief moment of time. As he was blinking the black spots away from his vision, the healer placed two fingers on his wrist and her hand glowed gold when she put it on his chest. There was a tranquil aura spreading through his body.

The headache he felt earlier and the other pain in his body started to melt away like butter.

“His magic has done most of the healing to his wounds,” the healer sounded amazed. “All he needed to do is rest to recover the magic power lost.”

The healer excused herself to tend a newly arrived patient. The man in blue watched her go before rolling his eyes to the Leonin staring at him. Instantly, a soft smile appeared on the cold face.

“Since you’re here, it’d probably be nicer of me to ask your name?”

Harith’s ears flattened on his head. His eyes went up and down, studying the man. As of now, he showed no sign of a threat. Harith’s magic responded well to him, no tingles down his spine like how he would feel when there is danger nearby.

Harith opened his mouth to speak. The man tilted his head and frowned in confusion. Fear took over Harith’s being. Did he say something wrong? But that man did ask for his name right?

“Wow,” The man spoke after a beat of silence. “I thought I learned all the language. Never thought Leonin has their own way of speech.”

Now it was Harith’s turn to be confused. He understood this man, how come he did not understand him?

Harith watched him lift his gauntlet covered hand. The man placed it on Harith’s and the gaps in between the gauntlet gave an ocean blue glow. Harith felt like his head was splitting, as if someone was trying to pry it open. He could hear voices he never heard and felt emotions he could not explain the reason for.

When the man let go, Harith gasped for breath. Guilt spread over his face and he gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’ve never met a Leonin before and I doubt anyone here has. I had to use my magic on you.”

“You can use magic too?”

The man, finally understanding the Leonin, nodded. He gave a ‘kind-of’ shrug and a smile. “Well, I’m not a skilled wizard. I only know a few spells and my mother taught me a spell to read people’s mind and soul.”

“So you read mine?” Harith sat up, leaning close. His eyes were wide with interest. “Does this mean you understand me now?”

Realisation dawned when he saw the brow raised on the man’s face. Harith sat back on the bed with his ears down and cheeks blushing red. “Sorry…” he squeaked.

The man chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t see why you need to apologise,” He said. “Is there anything you would like as breakfast…” He dragged the last part as if prompting at Harith.

The Leonin managed to catch on. “Oh! I’m Harith.”

“Nice to meet you, Harith,” The man smiled. “You can call me Alucard.”

Alucard waved to a servant and requested for breakfast to be served here. The caramel haired girl nodded and curtsied before leaving the infirmary. Though, Harith noted how her cheeks were blushing red when she turned away from the man in blue.

When she returned, Harith’s ears perked up and his eyes went wide with shimmering stars. His jaw dropped at the tray of food being rolled to their direction. Gooey looking poached egg sat on a bed of fresh salmon and a thick slice of bread. The servant placed one plate on an overbed table and picked up a sauce boat before pouring bright yellow sauce over the soft looking egg. The smell made Harith’s mouth near overflow with saliva.

Alucard nodded a thanks at the servant then turned to the Leonin. Harith was already shoveling yolk covered salmon into his mouth. Alucard scoffed and smiled at how Harith wiped the running sauce from his chin with his shirt sleeve. Harith stopped in his feasting when he felt Alucard staring at him. He swallowed his food and gave a shy smile.

“Was it that good?” Alucard sliced the yolk with his fork, letting the creamy yellow liquid flow out.

Harith nodded. “Yeah, I never had this kind of food before,” He emphasized by shovelling more into his mouth. He squealed at the softness of the salmon on his tongue.

Alucard chuckled at the reaction. “I’m glad you get to enjoy it.” He took a bite of his own poached egg. “It’s my favourite breakfast to start the day. This, and a good warm cup of coffee…”

“What’s coffee?”

The question nearly made Alucard’s food went into his nose. He carefully swallowed and took a few calming breaths. Harith tilted his head at the suddenly silent man before going back to eat. The food was one bite left and Harith wished there was more. Maybe he could ask Alucard for it?

“Coffee…” Harith’s ears twitched at the husky voice. “…is a bitter drink that people consumed the first thing they wake up. It gives them the energy needed to start the day.”

Harith’s ears twitched again but this time in clear amusement. “Oooh…so it’s like a potion?”

Alucard frowned at the question. He lightly scratched the back of his neck. “Uhhh…yeah, I guess you could say that.” He gave a smile.

“Can I try it?”

“You sure?” One brow raised by Alucard as he smirked. “I doubt you’ll like it.”

Harith puffed his cheeks, crossing his arms. The plate was long empty. Not a single trace of food or even the slightest stain of the sauce. “Don’t underestimate me. Magic is my greatest forte. I can handle a simple potion.”

The way Harith sulk like a child. It made his lips twitch at a corner. Yet, his eyes narrowed at the challenge and waved a hand at a passing servant. The meek girl quickly made her way to them, careful not to trip over herself. Clasping her two hands on white apron, she bowed in respect.

“You summon me, sir?”

“Yes, bring us two cups of coffee.” Alucard sipped a glass of orange juice served along with the food earlier.

The maid gave a curtsy before leaving to the kitchen. Harith watched her leave before turning his attention back to the hunter. Seeing Alucard engrossed in polishing his badge, Harith looked around the room, taking in every details that decorated the walls and furniture. Some of them Harith was not familiar with such as the scented candles or the orb Alucard pulled out and talked to. Harith could hear voices coming out from the orb but it was hard to distinct the words from the gargled noises.

The coffee came in a few minutes. Twin mugs of steaming hot black Java juice. Harith’s nose twitched as he sniffed and pulled back with a twisted face of disgust. Alucard said nothing but there was an amused smile on his lips. Harith watched him take the mug, blew off the steam before taking two careful sips.

Harith’s ear dropped as his face contorted into disbelief. “You can drink that?”

Alucard raised a brow, licking his lips off any residue. “Hmm? What do you mean?” He asked, oblivious or pretend to be as such. “If it’s poison, that would be silly of me to drink it.”

Harith hummed in thought with his head tilting. He watched Alucard a bit more before taking his own serving. The warmth from the hot drink spread into his palms just as he wrapped his hand around the mug. Harith looked back up at Alucard. The man jerked his head for him to drink then Harith dropped his gaze back to the mug.

His nose twitched again at the bitter smell but upon further inspection, he noticed a tinge of sweetness to it. It boosted a bit of confidence and Harith copied what Alucard did. He blew the heat away from the coffee then tilted his head as he took a careful sip.

Alucard feigned a shock expression when Harith spat out the coffee. His tongue was out when he gagged in disgust, hands fanning. The mug was left on the tray faster than Harith could register the bad taste.

“You okay?”

“It’s so bitter!” Harith exclaimed, his ears now pressed flat on his head. He pouted at Alucard. His tail twitching in annoyance on the bed. “How can you drink that? It’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever had. Yuck!” He stuck out his tongue as an emphasis.

Alucard snorted from behind his hand and tried not to even laugh out. He glanced at Harith who was still pouting at him. He looked betrayed.

So, Alucard reached out to open a small jar Harith had not noticed before. A white, porcelain spoon filled with white grains scooped out of the jar then poured into Harith’s mug. Alucard repeat for three spoons before stirring for it to dissolve. The spoon clinked on the rim with a small clink, Alucard picked up the mug to hand it to Harith.

Harith’s pout got bigger and even turned his head away. Alucard smiled. “There’s sugar in it now. It’s gross because it’s bitter. Some people like it bitter but maybe, you’re one of those who like sweet coffees.”

Alucard eyed the mug. “Go on,” He chided. “Try it.”

Harith pursed his lips. He took cautious sniff at the coffee. The bitterness was still there but not as strong as it was before. The steam curled into a hand, a finger beckoning Harith to take the mug.

He was hesitant when taking a sip, the mug coming close but retracted before it could touch his lips. Harith glanced at Alucard again, taking a very deep breath and sighed. The mug tipped and Harith dreaded for the terrible taste from earlier. His tatebuds tingled from the bitter memory.

But when the sweetness filled his mouth, Harith drifted into heaven. His tense body relaxed with the flavor waves washing through his senses. The bitterness was still there but the sweet sugar tone it down so he only taste a hint of it. What was once a gentle sip became a full gulp after gulp after gulp, until there was only just an empty mug with coffee stains.

“How was it?”

“Great!” Harith’s tail twitched in excitement. “I didn’t know coffee is this good.”

An amused twitch lifted the corner of Alucard’s lips. Softness took over his cold eyes as he watched - one hand supporting his chin, the Leonin rambling about coffee and how he should have discovered it sooner.

“Grandpa would’ve loved this! He’s always-”

The next words faded from his tongue as melancholy took over. Harith’s ears dropped with his gaze and his tail curled closer to his body. Alucard’s amusement died as well seeing the energy slipping away from Harith, leaving only a depressed husk sitting on the bed.

Alucard leaned closer, gazing at Harith with his upturned brows. He spoke in a voice so soft Harith almost missed it. “Is something wrong?”

_Grandpa. My friends…_

“Why?” His voice cracked when he whispered the word. Tears gathered in his eyes as his bottom lip trembled. Harith sniffed hard. “Why do they attack us?”

He turned to Alucard. “What did we do wrong? We didn’t bother anyone. We only live among our own. Peace and harmony had always been our main principles, taught by our elders to every Leonin born in that village.” Harith gritted his teeth and his hands clenched the sheets. His claws tore through the fabric.

“What did those demons want from us to make them wanting to kill all of us?”

Alucard’s head raised up when the plates and mugs started to vibrate. He glanced behind him to the dark clouds gathering outside. Strong winds knocked down a vase, shattering the porcelain into fragments on the floor. Alucard’s own breathing shortened into heavy wheezing. He clenched his jaw as he turned back to Harith. “Harith…”

The Leonin snapped his head to him. Alucard frowned at the way his eyes glowed and energy sparking around him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before softening his hardened expression.

“How about we go for a walk?”

“A walk?” Harith’s hair bristled. The growl sounded like it came from a beast than a little Leonin. Alucard moved one hand behind his back, ready to summon his sword if Harith decided to be aggressive. Dark blue energy concentrated into Harith’s open palm as he slowly raised to his feet. The wind rattled the windows and Alucard could sense the distress coming from the people.

“My family. My friends.” Harith snarled. “They’re all murdered. Nobody survived but me and you think this is just child’s play?”

Alucard sighed, shaking his head. “If it was just a mere child’s play…” He turned to Harith with a blank face. “Should I even bother trying to explain?”

“Explain what?”

“The Leonins’ massacre.” He stated, not bothered by the high levels of magic. “The Moniyan has long been monitoring the Abyss demons’ activity. We knew they were going to attack the village-”

A huge blast knocked Alucard into a wall. His back slammed onto the hard concrete, forcing a pained grunt out of him before dropping to the floor. Alucard shook away the disorientation and looked up.

Harith stood on the bed with twin energy balls charged on his palms. His eyes glowed an electric blue as his whole being was encased in a dome of light. Alucard observed him with great interest until he noticed that Harith was ready to blast him again judging by how the magic balls were charging up.

“If you knew what’s going to happen,” Harith gritted his teeth, exposing the sharp canine. “Then why didn’t you come sooner. If you did, Grandpa would’ve still been alive!”

Harith combined the two orbs together into a stronger magic energy. With a loud cry, he unleashed the magic energy towards Alucard. The intense light coming out from the window of the Moniyan palace made heads turn in concern. Husband and wives huddled together. Children cried out for their parents. Royal Guards tensed up with their weapons ready. They all screamed when an explosion left a hole on the palace with smoke billowing from the inside.

The smoke had filled up the entire chamber along with dusts and ashes. Harith panted as his sharp gaze glared at where Alucard once stand. He jumped off the bed and walked towards it. His hand waved off the smoke from his vision as he looked for any sign of Alucard. Harith’s brows raised at the scorch marks around the hole he created. Alucard had disintegrated into ash. Harith smirked in satisfaction and scoffed in disgust.

Though, his victory did not last long.

“In my career, I’ve fought demons of all classes.” Harith’s ears perked up at the voice. His snapped to the owner and his body went rigid. “I have to give you credit for that blast. That’s the hardest one for me withstand.”

Alucard stabbed his sword through the floor. Steam wafted from the blade and its own dark blue glow calmed down. Harith’s jaw dropped as his mind tried to figure out what just happened. That blast had high magic concentration. It should have burned him alive. The demons he killed all died from this power.

How is Alucard still standing?

“I appreciate the demonstration.” Alucard narrowed his eyes. “If you’re not done, then I guess it’s my turn.”

Harith gasped, leaping away when Alucard dashed. The large sword sings when he slashed. To Harith, that is not a tune he wanted to listen anytime. He rolled back to his feet and immediately summoned a magic orb. Harith drew his arm back and threw the orb at Alucard in an arch. The magic orb fizzed through the air only to have been sliced in half by the sword. The energy dissipated into a liquid like form before flowing into the weapon.

It made Harith feel more scared. More scared than when he faced those demons. They died by his magic. He watched them burn when his magic coursed through their veins. Poisoning their blood and killing them from inside out. But Alucard, he cut through his magic.

He cut through as if they were just straw dummies at a practice.

Alucard swung his sword to the back then quickly shove it forward. Harith froze as the blade tore through the wall beside his head. A crack spread along the wall like a giant creeping claw, rubble raining down on his head. Harith’s chest heaved up and down as he stared at the larger human in front of him. The shadows of the smoke made Alucard’s indigo eyes glow like a panther in the dark.

“The reason why we didn’t reach your village in time,” Alucard muttered, not moving the sword away. He loomed over Harith’s smaller frame, petrifying him at where he stand. “Is because we did not anticipate for them to attack so soon. For many days we have our eyes on the Abyss, trying to formulate a plan of attack. We don’t know how, yet they managed to exceed our expectation when they attacked the village way sooner than anticipated. We only knew of the attack because of the signal your elder send to us.”

“Grandpa…” Harith whimpered. Tears dripped down from the corner of his eyes. “Grandpa is the only elder in that village.”

Alucard said nothing to that. Harith stared at him with his water clouded eyes and runny nose. Both ears pressed flat on his head. “Grandpa called for your help? How? There’s no way Grandpa’s raven could get to you so fast unless…”

Harith gulped. “Unless he used magic.” He shook his head. “Impossible. Grandpa’s too weak for magic. He can’t have used it to summon a distress signal…to the Empire…and…and…” His shoulders shake as he tried to hold back storm of feelings inside of him.

Sadness, anger, joy…what are they?

“Grandpa…” Harith rubbed the tears away with his hands but they kept on coming. “Grandpa…why did he have to use his magic…he could have survived if he didn’t use it.”

Alucard still say nothing as he watched Harith broke into messy sobs. The Leonin hiccuped in between whimpers about the killed elder. Something inside Alucard was triggered seeing this child cry over his (Alucard assumed) parental figure. His arm throb at a memory that played but Alucard waved it off.

The sword pulled out with an ear piercing creak. Harith looked up from his hands when he noticed the cold metal was gone from beside his head. He looked at Alucard and tilted his head.

Alucard took a deep breath and his strict expression turned into a warm, friendly face with a smile and relaxed brows. He knelt down to one knee. Harith stared at the held out hand.

“I’ve lost people close to me before,” Alucard said. “My own parents. They were slain by an ambush. I was just a teenager, still in training. When I heard of the news, I thought my life was over. I thought there’s nothing for me to live for.”

The cold metal gauntlet he wore felt warm to the touch as Harith’s finger intertwined with his. Slowly as if handling a delicate glass that would break at the slightest touch, Alucard pulled Harith closer to him. As Harith was near his body, he wrapped both arms around the Leonin. Harith’s body was rigid and Alucard could still feel the magic tensing around him like a coiled snake. One wrong move and he will get a taste of its venom.

“And then…” He spoke softly into Harith’s ear. One hand stroked Harith’s head. “…then I meet people, good people. People who are always in danger, always hoping for someone to protect them. I live for them. That’s what get me going.”

Alucard pulled away to gaze into Harith’s eyes. The Leonin clutched tight onto his coat. The tears stopped yet his cheeks remained wet and his eyes red. Alucard wiped away the remaining sadness with his thumb.

“The dead has moved on with their life, and so should we. Your Grandpa knows he’s too weak to summon magic. He knows everyone will die from the attack. He did what’s best for his people. If not for his hologram appearing in the meeting room earlier, we wouldn’t have known and…”

Alucard’s face went grim. “…you could’ve died there.”

Harith’s mouth opened and close from the uncertainty. So many things floating in his head yet his mouth can’t produce any words. He took a long breath and calmed himself down with a heavy sigh.

“So…” Harith spoke with a croak. “Grandpa called for you guys for help…with his magic power?”

When Alucard nodded, Harith only sagged his shoulder. He was unsure how to feel about it. Happy or sad?

“It’s confusing, I know.” Alucard stood up, carrying Harith on his hip. “However, if Grandpa didn’t use his magic to call for help, do you think you can handle all those demons yourself?”

Harith’s face went tight. “Yes! I can take them all myself. Grandpa always told me I was the strongest Leonin in the village.” He clenched his jaw and Alucard could see hellfire in those eyes. “I’ll go to the Abyss myself and fight them.”

Alucard scoffed. They walked out of the ruined chamber, ignoring the panicking maids and guards who rushed into the scene. Down the stairs and through the hallway leading into the garden, Harith covered his eyes from the bright sunlight. He brought down his hands and waited for his vision to adjust.

It was a beautiful garden. Green shrubs with red and purple flowers bloom greeted them as they walked down the stone path. In the centre was a fountain with a statue of the angel Rafaela. Both of her hands held up high in a prayer to the heavens.

Alucard stopped at a bench near the fountain. He put Harith down before sitting beside him. The sound of water flowing took away Harith’s pain, drifting down the river of his mind. It felt a bit easier to breathe and Harith no longer felt like the world was pressing on him.

“Do you know what kills a man?” Harith looked up to Alucard. He was facing straight ahead, staring into the unknown with his arms crossed. “His arrogance. Nothing is more lethal in this world than a man’s ego. I’ve seen many people die from it, loved ones gone because of it. Ego makes a man so full of himself, it blinded him from being rational.”

Alucard rolled his eyes to glance at Harith. “From the way you attacked - how you react to danger, how you choose to counter - you’re only getting yourself killed. Abyss demons are no brainless fools. They’re more cunning and they will use anything to break you. Harith…”

“...you’re too weak.” Harith’s eye twitched. “No offense but trust me, if you plan to attack those demons again, you can’t let your guard down. Any signs of weakness shown will be used to their advantage.”

Alucard looked down at his gauntlet. “When they have the upper hand, it’s so easy to destroy even the strongest warrior.”

Harith hummed in thought. Now that he has calmed down, Alucard’s words easily absorbed into his brain. The cogs in his head moved as he digest the lecture. Deep down, he wanted to have his revenge against the Abyss. He will have his revenge for the Leonins who died by their hands. But if what Alucard said about him is true, then…

Harith snapped his head to Alucard. The blond raised a brow at him. Harith’s eyes now bear a determined fire. His fists clutched tight in front of him and his shoulders tensed.

“Be my mentor, Master Alucard!”

“What?”

“Please teach me,” Harith said in a confident tone. “Teach me to be strong. Teach me how to fight those demons. I want to be the strongest mage in the world. I’ll protect the innocent people from the Abyss!”

Alucard looked unsure with his furrowed brows and how he eyed Harith from top to bottom. He turned away, clicking his tongue. Harith could hear the gears in Alucard’s head working.

“The moment you walked into Death’s door,” Alucard turned back to him, the judging look came back to his face. “There’s no turning back. Are you sure about this?”

Harith clenched his jaw. “If I can’t protect people from danger, I rather just die.”

Alucard’s lips twitched in amusement. Harith squeaked when a hand suddenly ruffled his head. The Leonin swatted at Alucard’s hand, hissing as he did. The action only made Alucard laugh than feel intimidated.

“If that’s the case then…” Alucard stood up, stretching his back. Harith watched him leave the garden, heading to the palace gate. Alucard stopped at the archway, looking behind him.

“You’re waiting for a red carpet, mate? Come on. We need to meet with Princess Silvanna first.” Harith jumped off the bench and ran to Alucard’s side. “You have a lot of explaining to do and then, maybe we’ll stop by the Onyx Dagger when it’s all done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update! I was caught up with college work and it's the final week of my current term. So more work dumped on me. 
> 
> This will be the last update for now. Not the final update for the whole fic. I have to go M.I.A to study on final exams in 2-3 days. 
> 
> I'll be back by 10th February. Till then, bye!!! I hope you enjoy.

The past months were nothing more than just a combination of disaster and great amount of penalties to be paid.

Harith’s magic proved to be even stronger than one would anticipate. The energy shot out at random, nearly injuring others in its wake. Master magicians at the Academy could only described Harith’s magic as a raging bull trapped inside a small cage which is Harith himself. Alucard himself had a fair share of nearly getting burned alive because the Leonin decided to use his magic to help a cat down from a tree.

Yes, Harith was still under the guidance of the Academy…

Alucard knocked on the door, stepping back to wait with one hand on his hip. A muffled gruff voice answered from the other side. The approval Alucard needed before entering the headmaster’s office.

“Professor…”

Gord looked up from his desk. The hand that held a feather pen paused from writing the runes on a piece of papyrus. Gord gazed at Alucard from over his glasses before the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

“I’d never imagine the day that Moniyan’s strongest hunter would come to the Academy,” Gord said, going back to his writings. “I’m assuming you’re here for Harith?”

“Why else would I be here?” Alucard sat down on the chair by the desk. One leg over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. Gord raised a brow at him before finishing the last line of runes then dropped the feather pen into an inkwell.

The chair creaked as he leaned back. “Strong power trapped inside a small vessel is nothing out of the ordinary here. We have multiple students having the same issue as Harith, however…”

“However?”

Gord scratched at his chin, taking off the glasses. “Harith is a different case altogether. Not because of him being a Leonin, and it’s funny seeing he is the first Leonin to be in this Academy.”

“Leonins are supposed to be creatures born for magic. Just like how the light elves were born to wield nature magic and Western mages are well-adapt with fire.” Gord clicked his tongue. “Though for Harith, the power doesn’t seem to agree with him.”

“What?”

“Your mother was a mage too right, Alucard?” The hunter pursed his lips at the mention of his late mother. “Has she ever explained to you the true nature of magic?”

“She never…” Alucard turned his head away, biting on his nails. “Why is my mother mentioned in this?”

Gord narrowed his eyes. His chin rested on top of clasped hands as he gazed at Alucard. The hunter noticed him staring and cleared his throat.

“Anyway, about Harith…”

An explosion shook the office cutting off the hunter. The two men snapped their heads to the door. They turned to each other before making a mad dash out of the office.

Alucard dug his heels to stop him from bumping into a rushing guard. The guard apologized with a bow then continued running down the hallway. Alucard and Gord watched him go to the courtyard. The hunter tailed behind the guard. Gord shook his head, already knowing what is going on before following behind at a casual pace.

The Academy’s once green courtyard is now ashen gray as if a meteorite had crashed here. Smoke billowed to the skies along with a burning smell that stings the lungs who breathed. The Arcane statue - a sphere with twin rings and four crystals circling it on their pedestal - remained as fragments of what it used to be.

Gord only shook his head and Alucard had his jaw dropped. The hunter blinked hard to try register what he was seeing. As his thoughts processed, he turned to Gord with a thumb pointing at the scene.

“Is that…”

“Harith? Well, yes.”

A headache was starting its march and all Alucard could do was pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing. Now he knows what were those compensation requests for…

A touch on his shoulder made him look up. Gord had a smile and both brows raised.

“Remember what I said about Harith’s uncontrollable magic? This is what I meant.”

Alucard shook his head. “That bad, huh?” Gord nodded. “Isn’t there anything you can do, professor? Harith can’t stay like this forever.”

Gord stroked at his chin, humming. “He’s still in training…”

“It’s been months since his first day here.” Alucard raised a brow, crossing his arms. “Surely there has to be at least a small amount of improvement…”

“Well…”

“Mr. Alucard!”

The two men turned their heads towards a small figure running to them. The flowing, white robe had a few scorch marks on the front side and his face black with ash. Though he still have a bright, toothy grin, a hilarious contrast to what happened to his face.

Harith rocked on his heels, hands clasped behind his back. “Hello, Mr. Alucard. Are you here to visit?”

Alucard eyed Harith from top to bottom from between his fingers. His hand went down to cover his mouth. “Something like that…”

“Harith…” The hunter gestured to the disaster in front of them. “What is this?”

Harith’s ear twitched before he turned around. His head tilted when he studied the destroyed courtyard. His tail curling up high. Harith turned back to the men with a light blush on his cheeks and one hand rubbing his arm as he tried to shrink away from the attention.

“Ummm…” His tail lowered itself. “I was just training at the range field.”

“Why would you go there? That’s only for the light archers.”

“I just wanna see how good my accuracy is,” Harith pouted, looking away. “I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone. I was just trying to improve my magic power.”

Alucard sighed. A headache was inching its way into his skull. He turned to Gord and the professor only had an amused smirk on his face. Alucard raised a brow in confusion. How can he be amused when half of his own campus got destroyed?

Though he said nothing and shook his head. Opening his eyes, Alucard faced Harith with his hands on his hips. “Okay, I guess you’re coming with me then.” He sighed and started to walk away from the courtyard.

Harith watched Alucard before turning to Gord. The professor only gave him a shrug and cock his head to Alucard’s direction. “Don’t worry about the mess. This isn’t the first time you nearly destroyed the campus. But I’ll let the punishment slide for now…”

“Oh, thank you.” Harith bowed his head right as he started to run after Alucard. He turned around to wave at Gord. “Thank you, Professor!”

**

“Fresh fruits! Get your fresh fruits! Best prices for early birds!”

The merchant rolled her cart down the crowded path, shouting offers at the top of her lungs. Flavor scented air filled the atmosphere to enchant passer-by and pulling them to shops with treats fresh out of the oven. Hairth could feel his mouth water at the display of steaming buns on the bakery’s window. Turning his head to Alucard, his hand gently tug on the hunter’s coat.

“Huh?”

“What’re those?” One hand pointing to the baked delicacies. Harith’s tail lightly swing with amusement. “They smell good. Can we go and get some?”

Alucard glanced at the bakery. He blinked back to Harith, shrugging. “I don’t see anything wrong with that. Go on.”

Harith whooped, punching the air in delight. When he dashed off, a blue silhouette stayed and a trail of cat-like footprints following Harith to the bakery.

Alucard ran his hand through the silhouette with one brow raised. A hiss came out as Alucard pulled back, shaking his hand as if he just touched something hot. Looking down, he noticed steam coming out of the crevices of his gauntlet. The aura glowed angrily before calming down.

Alucard bit his bottom lip, holding his arm close to his chest. There was a mild throbbing coming from it but Alucard brushed it off to the darkest corner of his mind. Shaking his head, he shuffled between the crowd to where a certain Leonin was jumping around with stars in his eyes.

“Pumpkin breads?” Harith asked, staring at the baked goods on display with his mouth watering. He had to wipe away the saliva with his sleeves that dripped out of his mouth. Harith whipped his head back to the baker, bouncing on the tip of his toes. “Is it good, Mr. Baker?”

The baker, a short man with large belly, gave a chuckle with both hands on his hips. “That’s what keeps them coming to my shop,” He said with a puffed up chest. “I only sell quality goods so all the ingredients I used are only the best one.”

He wiped his hands on the flour stained apron before reaching for a stack of paper bags and a pair of tongs. “The pumpkins I got are all from a local farmer I knew. All of her produce are fresh and the pumpkins taste very sweet. Perfect for my bread.”

Alucard pushed open the door, giving way to an elder customer leaving then stretched his neck over the neatly stacked breads to find Harith. The smell of pastries invaded his nostril and made him salivate but his eyes fell on a Leonin having his arms around a paper bag as big as he is. A large, toothy smile was on his face while he listened to the baker talking about pumpkins as if he just discovered the world’s biggest diamond.

Alucard walked over to them, clearing his throat for them to turn their heads. Harith’s ears perked up and his tail curled high at the sight of his close friends.

His one and only…

“Alu!” The Leonin ran over to him. The pumpkin bread nearly fell out of the bag in his rush. “Have you tried pumpkin bread? It smell so good. I never had one yet. You want one?”

“No thanks” Alucard raised a hand before deciding to take out his wallet. Three silver coins dropped into the baker’s waiting palm. “I already had lunch. Come on, let’s go.”

They both left the bakery and continued down the stone road with Alucard leading. Harith stuffed his mouth with the pumpkin bread. His ears and tail shot up at the intense flavor from the spices then the pumpkin’s sweetness soothed it down. Just three large bites to finish an entire loaf of bread before he licked his lips and throwing the bag aside.

The buildings started to lessen the more they walk through the small town. The buildings soon changed to tall, lushes trees with thick bushes forbidding people to leave the trail to travel deeper into the forest. A sweet smell of yellow blossoms greeted those who walked through and it made Harith stop to take a deep inhale on the flower’s scent.

Alucard stopped at a small path, slightly covered by the growing shrubs. He turned to Harith who was still hooked by the flowers. “Harith!” He called for the Leonin.

Harith turned his head, seeing Alucard waving at him to follow. “Oh, coming Mr. Alucard!” He ran to the hunter’s side. They both pushed through the bush and letting the shadows swallow their figures.

There was light at the end of the path they took. Harith sniffed at the air as he tried to look over the shrubs as they got closer to the end. Alucard pushed aside the last bush and stepped aside for Harith to pass through. The Leonin stepped out of the shadows.

Harith raised one arm to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. Once the coloured circles in his eyes went away and his vision finally adjusted to the light, Harith lowered his arm and looked around. The bushes rustled and the dead leaves crunched as Alucard moved behind him.

It was an open field. There was nothing apart from the tall trees and green grass that stretched out as far as he could see. Harith gazed around trance-like with his mouth slightly dropped in awe. His hand lightly grazed over the tall grass, feeling the brown, fluffy top of some mysterious plants.

“This is a very pretty place, Mr. Alucard,” Harith said, turning to face the man over his shoulders. His smile dropped into a curious pout. “But why did you bring me here?”

Alucard walked ahead of him, hands inside his pants pockets. “I’ve been thinking lately - after all those damage reports I received - I thought that the Academy is not a place for you. Especially not for…” Alucard glanced over his shoulders. “…your type.”

Harith’s head tilted with a floating question mark. Alucard shrugged off the blue coat he’s always seen wearing. He hung the said coat on a tree branch and stretched his back as if the coat had been constricting his body from any movement. Alucard cracked his knuckles, his sword appeared upon his beckoning.

“Alright…” He stabbed the sword into the ground, leaning on it. “What did they teach you at the Academy?”

“Ummm…” Harith scratched at the back of his head. His mind scrolling through the long list of spells and magic he had learned from the campus.

Harith opened his palms and closed his eyes. Magic sparked from his fingers like an electric snake that wrapped around his arms. The particles concentrated on the center, growing bigger and bigger into a bright ball of humming energy. Alucard raised a single brow.

Harith pulled back his arm and with a loud cry, threw the ball at the hunter. The magic energy cut through the air as it zipped towards Alucard. Alucard grabbed tight on the sword’s handle, pulling it out of the ground then swung in a wide arch.

But to the hunter’s surprise, Harith’s magic ball averted his sword to turn around and hit him on the back. Alucard staggered, hissing at the magic seeping into his body. He hoped Harith did not notice it and covered it up with a smirk.

“Okay, you did improve.” Alucard brushed off the non-existent dust from his shoulders. “I have to give you credit on that. I wasn’t expecting it.”

Harith puffed out his chest with a pride filled grin. “I’ve been practising day and night in the Academy. Professor told me how to amplify my magic and how to manipulate energy to my will. So, now you-”

Harith exclaimed when he was knocked down flat on his back and a blade pressed to his neck. It was hard to swallow when he could feel the sword cutting the skin of his Adam’s apple. Blood was starting to trickle down from the small wound.

“Lesson one, stay focus in battle,” Alucard said in a low, strict voice. “Enemies will do anything to distract you. You said you want to defend the innocents from demons? Then don’t let your guard down.”

Alucard stepped back, pulling back his sword from Harith. The Leonin panted as he stood up. He brushed off the blades of grass from his shaking legs.

Harith inhaled to calm his pumping adrenaline, his nervousness. When he exhaled and opened his eyes, Harith clenched his fists and spread his legs. “I’m ready. Give me your best shot.”

“You think you can beat me?” The hunter sneered.

Harith smirked at him. “Don’t look down on me just because I’m smaller than you.”

Both narrowed their eyes at each other. The birds ceased their melodies and the wind never blew again. Time stood still in the sidelines, witnessing the duel between a human and a children of Mother Nature. Heart thumping drums in their ears. Adrenaline rushing through their bloods as tension bristled their nerves for any sudden attack from their opponents.

Alucard’s hand clenched hard on the handle of his sword. Harith’s fists sparked with magic energy with his eyes locked onto the challenger. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. There was no sound. The world frozen around him.

Harith opened his eyes and gasped to see Alucard gone. His head whipped around to find the hunter. Magic in his hands long disappeared from his detached focus towards it. Harith’s attention was more on finding Alucard before the hunter finds him.

His ears perked up at a whistling from behind. Harith did not bother turning around to see what made that sound when he jumped to side, rolling on the grass back to his feet. Harith looked up to see Alucard’s sword humming angrily with its blade stabbing where he once stand. His eyes narrowed, seething through clenched teeth.

Harith leaped away just as Alucard dashed towards him. The sword swung from behind. It missed Harith to cut a tree in half. The tree creaked loudly and its leaves rustled as it fell. Birds flew away from their home to safety, chirping in fear.

Alucard drew his sword back with a loud grunt, swinging at Harith from all sides. Harith dodged all attacks. He maneuvered left to right, leaping the back or summon his magic to boost his dash before Alucard’s sword took his arm. Harith yelped, a shield forming on his arm to block off another of Alucard’s attack.

“Is this what they taught you in the Academy?” Alucard panted in between attacks. A mocking grin on his sweating face. “This is a student from a place where powerful mages are born? I wasn’t aware they teach you a lot about dodging and running away instead of fighting back.”

“No!” Harith yelled back, wiping the sweat from his brows. He was panting hard in his anticipation for the next attack. Harith blocked another blow, rolling away to the side. “They taught me how to control my magic. They taught me how to aim. They taught me how to attack!”

Harith dashed away and Alucard’s sword went through a dead trunk. “Really now?” Alucard chuckled, lazily tugging his sword out. “If they really teach you that, why are you running?”

“I’m not ru-”

“Do you think demons of the Abyss would just stand still for you to kill them?” He scoffed, shaking his head. Alucard spread open his arms. “Oh, Great Wizard Harith, do take release my soul from the corrupted prison of my body. I have nothing to fight for.”

The sword slammed onto a rock Harith stood on before. Its strength left a crack on the rock. Alucard clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Preposterous! Demons of the Abyss are relentless. They care not who their enemies are.”

Harith raised his arm again to block, hissing at the shockwave shaking his veins. He jumped up from the sword swinging below to land on a branch. Alucard jumped towards Harith. His sword brought down to miss Harith again.

“They never show mercy to a child.” Alucard swung again. “They never show fear to the strongest warrior in the Land of Dawn. Killing and conquering are their passion. Striking fear into their enemies is what Abyss demons are born to do.”

Alucard shoved his sword foward, prompting Harith to step to the side. Seeing the Leonin falling for his trap, Alucard shot out his leg. Harith yelped in surprise at something catching on his ankle. He staggered back before falling on his back.

He tried to get up but the tip of a sword on his chest halted him. Harith stared at the sword, wide-eyed then slowly look up at Alucard. The sun above his head cast a shadow on his being. The shadows made his indigo eyes glowed like a panther’s eyes on its prey.

Well, seeing how it is. The panther has its prey under its claws, only waiting to tear away life from the body.

Alucard’s chest went up and down in his breathing. His gaze scrutinized Harith from above his nose. “Abyssal demons are far worse than any criminals you met here. How long are you going to run, Harith? You can’t defeat demons, avenge your family, by dodging and deflecting. Eventually they will break you. They will toy with and make you theirs.”

_Me?_ A voice spoke in Harith’s mind. It sounded shaky and small. _Demon? The same monsters that killed Grandpa? No…_

Harith’s shaking hands pressed on the blade.

_Abyss Demons invaded our village. They burned down our homes. Destroyed our crops. Salvaged our sufferings. They killed Grandpa. They killed everyone…_

Sparks crackled from his fingertips.

_I can’t save people like this. I can’t protect anyone if I keep running._

Alucard’s eyes narrowed when Harith started to glow blue. More sparks crawl around his body as glimpses of flashing tiny, bright claws.

_Grandpa died because he couldn’t fight. Everyone died because they tried to run._

A magic orb grew from between his palms, pushing the sword. Alucard tried to resist but the magic only grew stronger and harder for him to fight back. Veins appeared along his arm and neck as he put more strength into his sword. Yet, it felt like he was trying to fight against an elephant.

The force pulled Alucard in before blasting him off his feet, flying him into the trees. Alucard groaned after having air knocked out of his body. Shaking hand held onto a branch, he pulled himself to stand - staggering before regaining balance. The receptors inside came to life with pain coursing through his body from the impact of the magic and his landing.

The demon hunter glared at the opponent in front of him. Then his eyes widened.

Harith stood surrounded by a field of humming energy. His eyes glowed to the point Alucard could not see his irises. Energy sparks coiled around his fingertips and the grass around him flattened from the force. The trees rustled harshly from the wind, scattering the birds into the sky.

The Leonin waved one hand in a circle. Alucard stabbed his sword on the ground to anchor himself from the pulling energy. A bright orb appeared on Harith’s opened palm, sparking more blue electricity. He took the first step and slowly advanced towards the hunter. The ball on his grew bigger and bigger and bigger until, Harith slammed his hand to the ground.

Upon contact, the ground glowed intense light. Alucard raised an arm to shield himself from the blinding shine. Once it died down, he noticed there was much more gentle glow. He looked down and gasped at a plane of magic runes beneath him. Alucard snapped his head around to see him in the center of the cross shaped field of magic.

A voice clicked at him to focus on the battle but by the time Alucard turned back to Harith, the Leonin was gone. A blast hit him from the back, sending him staggering forward. Alucard turned to where the blast was only to be hit from the left. He kept turning and turning to find Harith but the Leonin was zipping around him.

He could hardly keep up. He swung his sword to cut Harith’s clone in half. Alucard summoned his senses but even they could not detect which one is the real Harith.

He’s just a punching bag to this kid!

One last blast on his back knocked Alucard to his knees. His grip on the sword’s handle was the only thing that kept him from falling to the ground.

The magic plane dispersed with a wave of Harith’s hand. The Leonin and the hunter both panted as the tension subsided. The high amount of magic energy died down and the forest returned to normal. No more rustling trees or harsh winds threatening to carry things up to the sky.

Harith blinked and like an off switch, his magic disappeared. He blinked again then shake his head. He felt dizzy and he doesn’t know why. Harith looked around, completely confused himself.

“Uhhh…” He trailed off before seeing Alucard on his knees. “Mr. Alucard!”

He ran towards the hunter but stopped a few steps after. Harith tilted his head with one brow raised. The hunters clothes were torn on the sleeves and smoke coming off his back. His whole body was shaking. He was heaving for breath and…it almost sounded like he was in pain?

Harith inched closer to the hunter, biting on a thumb. “Mr. Alucard?” He asked. “Are you alright?”

Alucard took a deep breath and lifted his head. His skin was slightly pale yet he managed to muster the familiar smirk.

“Yeah,” He said, voice slightly hoarse. “I’m alright.”

Harith helped the hunter up to his feet, holding him by the waist to keep him steady. Alucard ruffled Harith’s hair as they both left the field. They said nothing along the way, only crunching noise of leaves and branches. The sun was on top their heads but the canopy of leaves protected anyone passing through from the scorching rays.

The tall spires of the Moniyan Palace came into view once they exited the forest. Flags bearing the golden city’s insignia waved in the winds from its pole on the tower of city’s border. Merchant’s carriage stopped at the gate for inspection. Alucard waved a hand at the guards and they gave him a nod.

The giant double doors groaned open, welcoming anyone entering the golden city of Moniyan Empire. High buildings lined the stone roads of the city. Shops with their coloured awning had customers walk in and out, arms carrying paper bags of groceries. Freshly baked loaves enchanted customers with their saliva inducing scent from the window of bakeries.

They turned to the residential side of the city where regular houses turned to small apartments. Alucard fished out his keys and unlocked the door of his unit once they got to the 3rd floor.

Harith went inside ahead of the hunter to plop on the couch. Alucard locked the door behind him and turned around.

“By the way, Harith.” The Leonin’s ears perked up, face still buried in the cushions. Alucard shrugged off his ruined coat while heading to his room. “I’ll have to leave the city in a bit. Just some orders by the Queen.”

“What work?”

“Nothing much,” His voice came from the room. Harith could hear the shuffling clothes and padded footsteps. “Just got reports of Abyss portal opened at a village near the elves.”

Harith rolled to his stomach, legs swinging up and down. His tail curled up in interest. “Are you going alone?”

He heard Alucard muttered something under his breath. “No, sadly. I was actually assigned with Tigreal. You remember him right?”

“Was it the girl with orange hair?”

“That’s his sister, Fanny.” Alucard cleared his throat to calm down a laugh. “Tigreal was the General. I think he did visit the Academy before, right?”

Harith tapped on his chin. His mind reeling for any memories of this said Tigreal. When he finally remembered, his face brightened with recognition.

“Ooh! Now I remember.” Harith sat up, bouncing. “Can I come?”

Alucard walked out of the bedroom with a duffel bag over his shoulder. “No,” He shook his head. “It’s too risky. You still haven’t control your power.”

“But I can control my powers,” Harith jumped off the couch, running to the hunter. “I can train myself along the way. Please, let me come with you. Pretty please!”

“No,” Alucard glanced behind him to see Harith giving him twin large, sparkling eyes. “You can make those eyes go as big as you want but I’m still with my answer. No.”

Harith cursed, ear flattening. Alucard smiled with a scoffed. He gave Harith a gentle head pat. “Stay here and train. You have unique magic running inside of you.”

Alucard poked a finger on Harith’s chest. “Focus more on understanding your magic. Then you will know how to control it. Your power is beyond your own being and it’s fighting to burst out. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir…” Harith mumbled. He hissed when Alucard pulled his cheek.

“I have to go now,” Alucard paused at the doorway, one hand resting on the doorknob. “Remember what I said. Once you finished your training, we will go on missions together.” He saluted then closed the door.

And the smile was the last thing Harith saw of him on that day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this fic, please leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> Click on the link in my bio to visit my social media platforms for more updates on Last Leonin and any other future fics!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, leave a kudos and comment! They're my fuel to keep writing and updating. 
> 
> Also, do follow me on Instagram @bleu_wolf99 for updates on Last Leonin or any other future MLBB fics.


End file.
